Warped credit and smart cards are a ubiquitous phenomena. Cards tend to deform and warp easily when carried in back-pocket wallets, for example. Therefore, the reading of bent, bowed, or warped credit and smart cards can be a frequent problem for a card reader. This is because the warped card does not follow the processing path within the reader. The leading edge of a warped card passes through the insert slot without being captured. Therefore, when the trailing edge passes the insert station, no support is provided for the card. Since the leading edge of a warped card normally passes through an insertion slot to contact a card ramp, bowed or warped credit cards miss this card ramp.
The present invention provides a means by which bowed or warped credit cards can be processed within a card reader. The invention features a deflector disposed adjacent the card ramp of a reader assembly. The card ramp is positioned opposite the insertion slot. The inventive deflector has a curved or angled surface, upon which the credit card impinges, the card being redirected into the processing path. Typically, the card is manually inserted and withdrawn. However, an automated system can also be used to accomplish this task.